


Personal Improvement

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anilingus, Gym Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sauna, Sexual Harrasment, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gilbert has a key to the private sauna and Kiku has nothing better to do. pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I have a thing about gyms. Also real talk: What Gilbert does in the first half of this fic is totally sexual harassment, so if that happens to you, you should probably report it.

Going to the gym was, for Kiku, an endeavor based entirely around personal improvement. He concentrated on actually working out, thank you very much. 

The fact that the bench he had chosen to use provided a perfect view (via the mirror) of that guy doing deadlifts over there was, of course, a coincidence. As was the fact that he kept seeing the man glancing at him. After all, it wasn’t like he went here to get laid or something. 

Although, damn if the view wasn’t nice. He wasn’t sure how long the other guy had been going here, as this was the first Kiku had ever seen him, but the guy had certainly been working out for a while. He was well toned-- the tank top he wore showed that well enough. He looked to be lifting about 230, 240-- pretty impressive for a guy his size. Or maybe that was just compared to how much Kiku was lifting. 

Kiku’d never really had much upper body strength. He’d never really done sports that required it-- he’d played soccer and ran track, sure, but nothing he’d done there ever really required arm strength. Sure, he could bench his body weight-- barely. He could only really do one rep, though-- he was lifting 80 pounds right now. 

Deadlift guy was putting up his weights now. Kiku replaced the barbell-- he was almost finished for today anyways. He rolled his neck and shoulders, humming at the cracks that emitted. He stood up, stretching, and headed over to the squat rack. 

Whatever Kiku lacked in upper body strength, he made up for in lower body. He loaded up the barbell and stepped into the rack. He hadn’t even shouldered the barbell, however, before he noticed deadlift guy standing directly behind him.

“Hey,” Kiku began, before trailing off. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He didn’t even know the other man’s name. The other man grinned. “Hey. Just thought you might want a spotter.”

Kiku probably didn’t. He had been squatting since high school. He probably should have said so, but something about the way the man glanced downward excited something in Kiku. He shrugged a bit. “Sure.”

The other man grinned. “Way cool.” He stepped back, and Kiku shouldered the bar. 

He was barely two reps in before the other man began to speak again. “So, I didn’t catch your name.”

That was because Kiku hadn’t offered it, but there was no need to be rude. “Uhm. I’m Kiku.” He huffed as he stood back up. “And you are…?”

“Gilbert.”

Kiku nodded a little to himself as he squatted back down. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The other guy-- Gilbert-- nodded. “You too.” 

Kiku had just started his second set when Gilbert spoke. “Hey, hang on.” Kiku stopped where he was at the bottom. “What?” “You’re leaning in a little bit.”

Glancing to the mirror at the side, Kiku frowned. No he wasn’t. He knew that for sure. Before he could speak up though, Gilbert was crouched behind him, his hands on--

Oh. That was it, then. Kiku was glad that he was already red from the exertion as Gilbert placed one hand on Kiku’s thigh and cupped his ass a little more firmly than necessary with the other. “Lean back a bit.”

Kiku didn’t, and they both knew why. Gilbert exhaled, and his breath tickled the back of Kiku’s neck. “Nevermind. I must’ve been seeing things.” He stepped back again, and Kiku stood up, racking the bar. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “You’re done?” Kiku shook his head. “No. Just resting.”

Crossing his arms, Gilbert nodded. “Sorry.” “It’s fine.” 

Kiku took a swig of water and reshouldered the bar, resuming the set. Gilbert watched, and Kiku wondered vaguely if he should report this. He probably should’ve. 

Gilbert was definitely looking at his ass now. He spoke again. “Is this your last exercise?” Kiku nodded wordlessly. 

The albino huffed a little… nervously? Huh. He’d been nothing but confident a few minutes ago. “Well, y’see… I was wondering if you’d want to go to the sauna afterwords. The, uh, private one. I have a key.” He said quickly, raising his wrist to show that he did indeed have a key on his wristband. Kiku raised an eyebrow. Usually only long time members could get those.

Gilbert must have sensed his question. “I know the owner real well.” Kiku nodded, standing back up and preparing for his last set.

“So, do you want to?” Kiku hesitated, staring into his bottle of water. This struck him a bad idea. It was impulsive and brash and not really like him. 

But he had just let this guy grab his ass, so maybe he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he thought he was. He swallowed and nodded.

Gilbert stared, before a wide grin began to spread across his face. “Really? I mean, awesome!”

Kiku looked down, hiding his own small smile. “Just let me finish this.” Gilbert nodded, still grinning like a cheshire cat.

LINEREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Kiku hadn’t ever actually been in the sauna before. You had to pay extra to get a key, and Kiku had always been more preoccupied with just working out. It was a nice looking room, with a dusty red tile floor and polished wooden benches. Gilbert had instructed him to strip down-- “You’ll ruin your clothes in there,” He said-- and had handed him a towel. 

“Just sit.” The other man instructed, as he locked the door. Kiku was reasonably sure that was against the rules, but he said nothing and sat in the corner of the room, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart against his chest. Gilbert was pouring something in the bucket, and Kiku watched curiously. Gilbert glanced back over his shoulder. “This is scented oil,” He explained. “Makes the place smell good.”

Gilbert tossed the bucket’s contents over the coals, watching satisfactorily as the steam rose up. He plopped down next to Kiku. 

“So,” He began. The albino stopped, and laughed to himself. “Sorry. I’m not much good at pickup lines.” 

Kiku shrugged. “That’s okay. I’m not either.” He leaned back. “...To be honest, I’m not sure you need one, seeing as we’re…”

Gilbert blinked owlishly. “We’re… Oh! Yeah!. Sooo…” he restarted. “Wanna fuck?”

Kiku raised both eyebrows. He hadn’t expected Gilbert to be that… blunt. “I mean… We barely know each other…” he blustered, searching for words. 

Gilbert shrugged, throwing his arm around Kiku’s shoulders.. “You have a great ass. I have a huge cock. What else do you need to know?”

Kiku flushed, and not just from the steam. “I… I mean… I’m not used to this sort of…”

Gilbert nodded, leaning in. “We’ll take it slow.” Kiku realised belatedly the he was completely unable to move back, and Gilbert moved in for a kiss. 

Gilbert’s lips against Kiku’ own was… nice. He hadn’t been expecting the kiss to be so gentle, not with how Gilbert had been pushing for sex earlier, and yet here he was. Gilbert’s tongue pressed against Kiku’s teeth and the asian found himself opening his mouth against his better judgement. Gilbert’s hand moved to the side of Kiku’s face, and Kiku responded in kind, resting his hand on the back of Gilbert’s neck, feeling the fine, damp hairs there. Gilbert hummed, pulling away for a breath before returning. He began to explore Kiku’s mouth fully now, one hand on Kiku’s chest, pushing gently. 

Soon, Gilbert was on top of Kiku, sloppily kissing him. Kiku’s legs were splayed, his other hand on Gilbert’s slick back, trying to steady himself on the narrow bench. Gilbert’s towel lay on the floor, forgotten. Kiku broke the kiss this time, craning his neck. As long as he was here, acting this shamelessly, he may as well enjoy it, right? Thankfully, his partner took the hint, licking down Kiku’s jaw to lap and nip at his throat. 

Kiku shivered-- god, he was so sensitive there-- even as the hand on his chest moved to his nipple. Gilbert began to suck hard on Kiku’s neck just as he began to pinch and twist the sensitive nub. Kiku whimpered and began to wriggle beneath Gilbert, keening breathily. 

“Fuck, you’re pretty like this…” Gilbert mumbled into Kiku’s neck. Kiku could only barely catch it, but his blush deepened all the same. Gilbert ground his hips, and even though the damp terry cloth of the towel Kiku could feel Gilbert’s heft. He glanced down, and _damn_ , Gilbert had not been lying about his cock. 

Gilbert grinned woflishly, his hand moving from Kiku’s chest to his ass. He only groped, squeezing the firm muscle, but hell if it didn’t turn Kiku on. Gilbert sat up, and Kiku whined a little at the loss of contact. This was so dirty, but damn, the door was locked and the way Gilbert was looking him over was horribly erotic, so Kiku just went with it.

Gilbert licked his lips. “Get rid of the towel and lie face down on the floor.” Kiku hesitated, but there was no room in Gilbert’s tone for argument. He tossed the towel by Gilbert’s, trying to ignore how the albino’s gaze fastened on his half hard member, and shakily lay down flat on the damp, polished stone tiles. 

Gilbert was behind Kiku, he could hear the albino step onto the tiles. “Spread your legs and lift your ass up.” Kiku shifted to his hands and knees, trying to keep his purchase on the slippery stone. Gilbert huffed. “No, I mean-- Head down, ass up.”

“What are you doing?” Of course, Kiku had an idea of how this would all go, but still, he felt he should have some knowledge of what would be going where, and when.

Gilbert stroked Kiku’s thigh. “Trust me. You’ll like this.” Kiku groaned exasperatedly, but leaned down, resting his head on his arms. Or-- “Hang on.” He shifted over, grabbing the towels and propping himself up on them. He may as well get comfortable. 

Gilbert spread him open with his hands-- wait, he wasn’t going to at least prepare him? Kiku was about to protest, but the rapidly realised that that was not Gilbert’s plan.

No, Gilbert’s lips were now pressed to his entrance, moving against him. Kiku gasped, then moaned, as Gilbert pressed his face further against Kiku’s rear. “‘Ve been waiting for this…” The albino mumbled, and Kiku whined appreciatively. Now Gilbert’s tongue was pressed against, now pressed in, and Kiku openly moaned, jerking his hips back, silently begging. 

Gilbert grabbed his own cock, jerking it in time with Kiku’s tremors. God, Kiku wanted to touch himself, but he felt like he could barely move, not with Gilbert massaging his insides like that. The albino kissed hungrily, then pulled away. Kiku whined again, only for Gilbert to lean over him, grabbing his sides.

His partner yanked Kiku up, and Kiku fell back onto the albino’s lap, _oof_ -ing a bit. He already felt short of breath, panting to try and regain some sort of composure. “You liked that, huh?” Gilbert growled into his ear. “You want more? You want me to fuck you?”

Kiku leaned his head back, exhaling shakily. He could, at least, maintain some kind of dignity. He would not beg. Gilbert nipped at his neck. “C’mon. You want it, don’t you? You want my cock inside you, don’t you? You want me to fill you up?” Kiku smirked to himself. “I think you want it more.” He murmured, rolling his hips back, grinding against Gilbert’s cock.

Tightening his grip on Kiku’s waist, Gilbert growled. “Don’t play with me. Just say it. Say you want me inside you.” Kiku twisted out of Gilbert’s grip, turning on the albino’s lap to face him. “And if I don’t?” Gilbert froze, his forehead against Kiku. “... Do you?” Kiku laughed a little. “Sure. But…” He leaned in close, his lips just barely brushing his partner’s. “...I don’t beg.” Gilbert frowned. “...Fine.”

With that, Gilbert lifted him up and set him down on the albino’s hard cock. Kiku’s eyes widened, and he decidedly did not squeal, thank you very much. He just let out a very loud, high pitched breath. That didn’t stop Gilbert from laughing, though. Kiku felt a flush of anger-- It wasn’t his fault that he was unprepared. As it was, he shifted awkwardly, trying to find relief from the stretch. 

“When did you grab lube?” Gilbert grinned. “You were… preoccupied.” Oh. So… “Shit. You still could have warned me. Or stretched me.” “Sorry. Does it hurt?” Kiku just shrugged in response, pushing his head into the crook of Gilbert’s neck, looking for comfort. Gilbert kissed his hair. “Sorry. Just… You set the pace, okay? Tell me if it hurts.” Kiku nodded and began to roll his hips. 

The burn was intense, but entirely bearable. Kiku wrapped his arms around Gilbert, and Gilbert responded in kind, using one hand to jack him off. Kiku angled himself just a bit more, and… there. He sighed, finally feeling relief as Gilbert hit his prostate. He began to pick up the pace, moaning quietly as he went. Gilbert bent down, nipping at his ear. “Want me to go now?”

Kiku paused in confusion, before nodding. The pain had receded by now. For the second time, Gilbert pushed against his chest, pushing him down once more before beginning to thrust. Kiku kept his grip on Gilbert’s back, whining as Gilbert located his prostate again. The albino evidently took this as a confirmation and sped up, hammering into Kiku. Kiku clenched his fists against Gilbert’s back, to preoccupied to care about the nail marks he was surely leaving. He arched his back as Gilbert continued, moaning tonto Gilbert’s ear. Gilbert just kissed him hungrily, sloppily nipping at Kiku’s jaw. He moved up, finding somewhere soft behind Kiku’s ear and suckng at it. Kiku wondered absentmindedly if Gilbert intended to leave a mark.

With that in mind, the asian moved a hand up to Gilbert's hair, tugging him down towards his neck. Gilbert eagerly obliged, sucking hard and leaving little marks all over. The two squeaked against the wet tiles, the steam still surrounding them, providing a pleasant haze. Maybe it was that, maybe it was Gilbert pounding into his prostate and jacking him off and leaving tiny, dark marks all over Kiku’s sensitive neck, but either way, Kiku arched his back, pressing closer to his partner, to his lover.

Gilbert hummed pleasantly at this display, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kiku’s cock. “Feels good? You like that?” Kiku nodded dumbly, breathlessly, and felt Gilbert smile. God, he was getting close--

Gilbert wrapped a hand around the base of Kiku’s cock, but did not move it. Kiku squirmed, confused, but then the pleasure began to build and--

Oh, Goddamnit. Gilbert was still grinning, still pounding away, but his grip did not loosen. Kiku whined, bucked his hips, but he just couldn’t cum with Gilbert restraining him like this. “Ah ah ahh. You don’t get to cum until I do. Unless, of course, you want to beg...” 

Kiku’s eyes snapped open. Of all the things to do-- He dug his nails into Gilbert’s back. Gilbert stopped moving, and Kiku swore. “That’s a dirty trick.” “I never said that I would play nice.” Gilbert rolled his hips, slowly, teasingly. Kiku wriggled beneath him. “Just move.”

Gilbert smirked. “Alright.” Kiku realised his mistake within moments as Gilbert restarted his punishing pace, but did not loosen his grip. Fuck, he felt so close--

“Beg for it. C’mon. You know you want to.” Kiku grimaced and shook his head. “That’s all I want. I just want to hear that pretty little voice of yours beg.” Kiku’s eyes were shut, but he could feel Gilbert’s hot breath beside his ear. “C’mon. Just for me.”

The pressure was getting to be unbearable now. He knew, he knew that he said he wouldn’t, but… “Oh, _fuck_ , please please please!” Kiku panted it, it was all he could do. He couldn't even think like this. He felt Gilbert hesitate. 

“Good enough.” 

Gilbert started pumping him again, and Kiku’s orgasm rolled through him like a tsunami. He vaguely felt Gilbert’s hand on his cock, milking him through the orgasm, felt Gilbert cum inside of him. He cracked his eyes open, seeing Gilbert on top of him, just as exhausted as Kiku was.

They laid like that for a few minutes, just breathing in the now-lightening steam.

“Fuck.” Gilbert mumbled. “That was good.” Kiku nodded shakily. After a few long moments, Gilbert pulled out. Kiku pretended not to notice the semen dribbling out of him and painting both his stomach and Gilbert’s. He sat up. 

Gilbert wordlessly tossed him a damp towel, and Kiku began to wipe himself up. Gilbert did the same in silence. 

“So....” Gilbert started. “What now?” Kiku paused, somehow feeling shut off. “We get dressed and go home, I suppose.” Gilbert frowned. “That’s it?” “What do you suggest?” Gilbert shrugged. “I dunno. Coffee?”

Kiku stared, then laughed. “Seems a bit backwards, don’t you think?” Gilbert slowly grinned back. “It’s worth a shot.”

Kiku supposed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ill, so I wrote pwp to make myself feel better. That's all the explanation I have for this.


End file.
